Everlasting Future
by Sodapop Allerdyce
Summary: DISCONTINUED? For someone who was dead for so many years, what could it mean for the wizarding world, if she were allowed to live again?
1. UPDATE PAGE

~UPDATES~  
  
March 2, 2003/Sunday  
  
Well, this is my new fic. I don't know what to put here yet. I guess I could keep you people posted on news of when I update the story and your reviews. When you have any questions, I'll post them here and the answers. Read this entry first before the story. Then, if you find new update here, read it after you read the new chapter or a chapter. Okay?  
  
Please read and review my stories as always. I'm open to suggestions also. Does the title and opening song sound okay? On my quotes page, feel free to email me some of your quotes to post there.  
  
Alright! Nuff' Said! ^.~  
  
^.~  
  
March 20, 2003/Thursday  
  
Gomen naisai that it took me forever to get this chapter up. Gomen Naisai is "excuse me, sorry, or pardon me" in Japanese. Sorry that the first few chapters are about a depressing subject, the dead. It'll get more interesting as you go along. Please read and review this story! Since I couldn't find exact spells that I wanted to use, I chose the next best thing. French. Anyone taking that in school? French is such a pretty language, just like Quenya in The Lord Of The Rings. With my original fic that I've been slaving over recently, I've been using my French dictionary like crazy to name stuff and so forth. Originally I had used this book to help me understand the language as I read Alexander Dumas' The Man In The Iron Mask. I only managed to get half way through the book because I got side tracked with others. Does it sound okay to you if I use French? It may not make sense when I title and use them here and there, but it will much later. And, no, I'm not telling you more on that! Just read on!  
  
^.~ 


	2. QUOTES

Date: Saturday, February 15, 2003  
  
Time: 8:49:44 PM  
  
Subject: Quotes  
  
DISCLAIMER: I BORROWED THESE QUOTES FROM STORIES, BOOKS, MOVIES, TV SHOWS, AND SO FORTH. SO, ONLY THE LAST SECTION DOES, SORT OF BELONG TO ME. IF YOU WANT TO ADD ON TO THIS LIST, PLEASE EMAIL ME OR PUT SOME IN YOUR REVIEWS. PLUS, SORRY IF THE SPACING IN THESE DOCUMENTS ARE HORRIBLE, THIS WORD PROGRAM AND LAPTOP IS BEING STUPID! ARGH! (PULLS HAIR IN EXTREME RAGE) DON'T HAVE TIME TO FIX IT NOW.  
~Insults~  
  
"Please don't smile it is truly a hideous thing to behold, and there are children present."  
  
--Sesshoumaru  
Disease, Chapter 8: Why Don't We Do It In The Road?, by psycho pixie  
  
Site: www.fanfiction.net  
"Or in Inu Yasha's case, the stick-up-my-butt image. God forbid the man ever be anything other than anal."  
  
--Kagome  
  
same id as above.  
"Every time I help you, I get shot in the ass! I've been morning for my ass!"  
  
--Izzy of The Mummy Returns-  
~Words of Wisdom~  
"When an idiot and a genius argue, it's often hard to tell which is which."  
  
--jason-  
  
operation saiyan: forum: racism  
"We all have a little evil within us. It takes just as much to be good, as to be bad. ."  
  
--Prue Haiwell of Charmed-  
"I choose to believe in people."  
  
--Jonathan Kent of Smalville-  
"With great power, comes great responsibility."  
  
--Uncle Ben of Spider-Man-  
"It's not the why you do it, it's the how you do it."  
  
--Madam Web of Spider-Man-  
"The choices we make now, help decide who we're going to be for the rest of our lives."  
  
--Collieon of Spawn-  
"Sometimes, the smallest things, can hold the most power feared by all."  
  
--Gandalf of The Lord of the Rings-  
"Many men have withered away.at the glimpse of their future and greatest desires."  
  
--Head master Albus Dumbledore of Harry Potter-  
"Our own sadness seems to bring out a peculiar need for pain in others."  
  
--Ginny Weasley in 'You Again' Chapter 4 by A: Hells--  
~Poetry and Literature~  
"This is our winter and we are rivers frozen;  
  
Too much wisdom has consumed the flower,  
  
When I was innocent;  
  
There was magic in your name"  
  
--Fred Johnson-  
"He knew the things that were and the things that would be and the things that had been before."  
  
--Homer of The Iiad-  
"He kissed me and now I am somebody else."  
  
--Gabriela Misorol of He Kissed Me-  
"Not all a lie nor all true, not all fable nor all known."  
  
--Unknown, cauthority and life of King Arthur-  
"I want to fly through the rain. Fly through my tears. But I am chained to earth by my shadows."  
  
--unknown/forgotten sourse, 'Casting Shadows', fan story-  
"Tucked away in my heart forever."  
  
--unknown and forgotten source-  
"He dared to love her when no one could.  
  
He dared to love her when no one could.  
  
He dared to love her when no one should.  
  
He dared to love her and by his love stood."  
  
--Once Upon A Crest--  
~Life and Fame~  
".for the one's who have ears, let them hear."  
  
--Mary J. Blige on 20 Women Who Rock-  
"If evil is allowed to love, then what is evil? Love is what makes up human."  
  
--Natalie Portman of Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones, on love story-  
"Life is a journey, not a destination."  
  
--Steven Tyler of Aerosmith--  
~Silver Screen~  
Frodo: I wish the ring had never come to me.  
  
Gandalf: So do all who live to see such times. But that's not for you to decide. All you have to decide, is what to  
  
do with the time that is given to you.  
  
--Frodo and Gandalf of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring  
"Just sit down and a solution will present itself."  
  
--Dr. Jones, Sean Connery, of Indianna Jones and the Last Crusade-  
Jonathan: Hurry up, Evie!  
  
Evelyn: Patience is a virtue.  
  
Rick: Not right now it isn't!  
  
--characters from The Mummy  
"Try? Do or do not. There is no try."  
  
--Yoda of Star Wars: Episode 4  
~My Twist To Words~  
"We all have a little evil within us.  
  
It takes just as much to be good, as to be bad.  
  
One right or wrong turn can change us, or destroy us.  
  
The choices we make in our life now, help to decide who we're going to be for the rest of our lives."  
"What may be obvious to one, may not be to all."  
"Expect the unexpected."  
"Be careful of what you wish for, it might come true."  
"What's on the inside that counts, not the outside."  
Date: Thursday, February 20, 2003  
  
Thursday, February 27, 2003  
  
Time: 7:44:30 PM  
  
4:28:16 PM  
  
Monday, March 03, 2003 9:02:40 PM  
  
And as we wind on down the road  
  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
  
There walks a lady we all know  
  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
  
How everything still turns to gold.  
  
And if you listen very hard  
  
The tune will come to you at last.  
  
When all are one and one is all  
  
To be a rock and not to roll.  
  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
Now, hopefully you would all know that is the last verse to Stairway To Heaven.   
in my opinion, it might mean: to live life to it's fullest without stressing over your past and flaws.  
  
enjoy the time that's given to you: youth. "nothing gold can stay" *i.e. from robert frost* also, to  
  
know when to move forward and not look back on it. *just don't hurt anyone on the way to where  
  
you want to be* how does that sound? if it sounds preachy and shit, oh well. when i interpret things  
  
like that, i always try to make it sound good. just saying. anyways, what do the other people here  
  
have to say? ^.~ **i got a new avatar!** 


	3. Song Opener

~Author's Note~  
  
I originally, I had the Goo Goo Doll's Truth Is A Whisper, but didn't appeal to my story after a while. Since I started watching re-runs of ROSWELL on the Sci-Fi channel, the theme song to it seems fitting. Any ROSWELL fans here? If so, it's on from 6-7pm western time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This song is written by and performed by Dido, from her NO ANGEL album.  
  
DARK ANGEL  
  
Here With Me  
  
Opener (Song)  
  
I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here  
  
I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory  
  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me  
  
I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream  
  
And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Oh I am what I am, I do what I want, but I can't hide  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me 


	4. 0:Prolouge: Healing Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything created and owned by J.K. Rowling. There, you happy?  
DARK ANGEL  
  
Prologue  
  
Healing Powers  
At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is drawing closer to summer break. The clear blue skies are cloudless, allowing the sun's rays to flow about the Earth freely. Everyone in the school is spending their last week playing Quidditch Free-For-All games, and playing out in the sun. It was just plain too hot to be inside! Who would be crazy enough to not be enjoying this fine, sunny day?  
  
Three fourth year Gryffindors, that's who. If Hagrid, the gate keeper, were to go looking for them inside the massive castle, he would have no luck in finding them. Where are they you ask? Deep below the school grounds, where it's dark, mysterious, and, at times, dangerous. In a small chamber, lighted only with torches, the three are gathered.  
  
"Oh, this is just lovely!" Ron Weasley muttered as he helped lugged an arm load of jars and plants. He couldn't see why Hermione wouldn't let him use magic to float the stuff down to this lifeless looking place. The red-head didn't like the way the torch light would play with the shadows. 'I hope there aren't any spiders,' he prayed.  
  
"Ron! Can you ever stop complaining?" the brunette girl groaned in annoyance. "There isn't anything dangerous down here! Get a hold of yourself!" She walked over to the center of the room, where a huge, elongated wooden coffin laid, placing her share of the ingredients for the spells down on it.  
  
"Hey, I think I saw a huge spider over there," came the voice of an amused Harry Potter.  
  
"Where?! Where?!" his friend looked about in a wide, horror-struck, panic. Walking over to Hermione for protection.  
  
As Ron's anxiety rose, Harry bent over and slapped his knee, burst out laughing. "Oh, man.you should've seen the look on your face!" Once he got a venomous glare from both of his companions, he stopped for his safety to prevent a beating match from Ron. "Sorry, Herm, I forgot, what do we do now?"  
  
Hermione turned her head to look at him, then threw her arms up in defeat. "Can't you two ever remember anything?" She shook her head in shame. Okay, no time to vent over this, she needed to focus. It was really important that her group had everything needed for this spell to work.  
  
These last couple of months had been interesting, for her, mostly. Since the teachers had been whining down their lessons and work load for the end of the year, the students had been allowed to do whatever they want, and ask about whatever they want. Most of the kids asked about spells they had seen magicians do. All dumb questions really. She had asked Magonnagel about any famous or known wizards and witches of the past that they need to know about. Make it, haven't heard or wouldn't learn about. Hermione had been reading a book on ancient wizarding history once, and came upon a name of a strange witch. Since there was barely anything there about her, the young witch decided to ask if she knew anything about "Fiore."  
  
After class that day, Magonnagel told Hermione that she didn't know much herself about this Fiore. It was no use to keep a secret from this young woman, she'd somehow find out eventually. All she knew was that the ancient witch had died a very long time ago. Make that nearly 700 years ago by a modern wizard's calendar. According to an ancient one, it was 6,000. Fiore had died young. She had been pretty, talented, and a great wizard in that time. The transfiguration teacher wasn't sure if the witch had been a famous healer or not, probably just a rumor. Sadly, to the girl's disappointment, that's all the elderly lady knew of her.  
  
Once Hermione absorbed all that information in, she became determined to find out more. By accident, looking at Harry's Marauder's Map a while back, she found another chamber. And guess what it was called? Fiore's Last Breath. Excited about her discovery, she soon had the boys help her search for incantations and spells to bring life back to the witch resting there.  
  
Wouldn't this all seem crazy for a girl who, normally, likes to follow the rules? Hermione and her companions knew this was, by far, the most outrageous thing that they could do. It had sadden her deeply when remembering how young and intelligent the witch had been before death took her. Plus, the young witch had many questions for her to answer. Hermione really destested it when she couldn't read up on everything possible, or solve something.  
  
Once they had scrolls of spells, ingredients, and map in hand, the determined Gryffindor lead the small fellowship down to the deep chamber. Leading to where they are now. Having the guys stand back, gripping a broom's end, she made lines in the dirt that formed a triangle with circles at its points around the coffin. Then, Harry took a jar of white, unicorn's horn powder, carefully pouring it over those lines. Powdered unicorn's horn is raw, pure magic in physical form. She had Ron sprinkle white rose petals about the coffin and ground near it. Hermione, after crushing the herbs and leaves of athelas, sprinkled half on the coffin's top, and the rest went to fill the inside of the circles. When that stage was complete, Harry handed all of them bracelets made of Fawkes' phoenix feathers.  
  
"Okay.," Hermione spoke up, a bit nervous. "Let's all go stand on a circle." Each of them did so. "After you put on those bracelets, raise your hands and face them towards the coffin's lid. This will help keep a connection between us. Making it strong enough for the healing ingredients to heal and call back her soul." The boys raised their hands, following her examples. "Okay.We all have to say the incantation together, or it won't work. Concentrate, and focus on pushing the energy and the sound of your voice at the coffin. It'll help her body absorb the healing powers these plants hold, so that when her soul arrives, Fiore's body can have her soul returned and firmly intact."  
  
"Hold it!" Ron interrupted. " 'When her soul arrives.' When exactly is it going to get here?" He asked, waving his finger about in the air in her direction.  
  
"Hmm.," the latter thought for a moment. "According to my calculations, we won't meet her until we're fifth years."  
  
Whistling to express his shock, "Gosh. That's sure a long wait til then!" Then, Harry checked his watch, "We better get a move on before midnight! I don't want to get another detention from Filch." In urgency, he swished his arms back into ready position, as did the rest.  
  
Looking into their eyes one by one, "Are you all ready?" Hermione asked. They just nodded, not moving their eyes away from their target. "Okay, here goes nothing." She took a deep breath, then exhaling as she readied her hands into alinement with her friends'. Then, all of them speaking loud and clear:  
Fragments of earth, wind, and fire  
  
I summon you spirits of the light and sky  
  
Upon these powers bestowed upon us  
  
To summon you to grant us our wish  
  
The power to heal  
  
The power to feel  
  
Bring back the soul we so desire  
  
Bring back to us the being of hope  
  
In the form of a sun's ray  
  
Be attached to this body once more  
As they chanted, the coffin began to glow anew, with the fire dancing about the walls. The glow continued to get brighter, then fade. The light of life simmered as soft, red, phoenix feathers fluttered to it's surface. When it was gone, the group of three let their arms swing down to their sides.  
  
After a moments silence, "Is it over? Did it work?" asked Harry curiously. Once the speechless girl nodded, he rubbed his wrists. They felt warm to the touch from the flow of light and energy that they had projected into their target. Also, noting that he felt tired, "I'm beat."  
  
"Me, too. But, that's no surprise. Looking at how late it is. Plus, we had given Fiore some of our life force." She answered, then noticing the worried look on his face from that last statement. "Oh, don't worry! You are not going to die! Your soul and magical blood will refill that in due time."  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I'm ready to hit the hay!" came Ron's sleepy voice, yawning it out. With his arms up in the air in mid stretch, "Are we supposed to clean this mess up or not?"  
  
"NO! That needs to stay there! The mixture is supposed to create a force to summon the soul here! Do you want all my, I mean, our efforts to go to waist?!"  
  
"Whoa. PMS!" Harry and Ron cracked the line simultaneously. They were rewarded with hard bonks on their heads before they had the chance to laugh. "OW!"  
  
"Please, can't we just go to bed and let everyone be none the wiser?" she begged as she headed for the exit. Her companions followed her, stifling a laugh. Hard to place Hermione and a bad mood together.  
  
When the door was shut and foot steps could be heard outside, in the chamber, the powder pulsated blue-white. Casting glittery light to the heavens, as their signal. Desperately reaching out for what their masters had desired.  
~TO BE CONTINUED.~  
~Author's Note~  
  
The spell, chamber, and history of the ancient witch, Fiore, do belong to me as my original creations. If you want to borrow the spell, please ask first! I'm still not sure if you can though, use it. Don't let me find you stealing it! ~lol~  
  
My apologies on how the time passed. Going from day to night.  
  
One more thing, when I was describing the blue lights, think of the way White Lighters orb from place to place in the show Charmed. With the spell and ingredients, I also wanted to give a Charmed feel to it.  
  
So, how was this chapter? Good, bad, ugly? Please send me any feedback you want. I'm open to comments and suggestions. Thanks for reading this and continue to do so with upcoming chapters ^.~ 


	5. 1:Fallen Angel

~Author's Note~  
  
From the way I describe the angels, in a way, relates to the grace and beauty of elves from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings.  
  
If you want to know what the characters look like, just picture them as they appear in the Harry Potter movies. I haven't quite decided who Fiore looks like yet. Maybe Alyssa Milano, Jennifer Garner, or Neve Campbell? I don't know! For Nicodemius, I had a younger Leonardo DiCaprio in mind. But, then again, maybe not.  
  
Disclaimer: All ownership rights go to J.K. Rowling of Harry Potter. The angels in this chapter are modeled after the ones from the movie, City Of Angels. (I recommend you see that movie.)  
DARK ANGEL  
  
Chapter One  
  
Fallen Angel  
As summer slowly faded over the wizarding world in Europe, autumn was welcomed by the fallen leaves of gold and crimson decorating the earth. Across the wide, wild blue ocean, in another land, summer was arising.  
  
The sun high in the sky, shown down upon the soft sand of a beach. Many figures of women and men clad in black suits, are gathered about the place. All of them facing the ocean, with head raised slightly, and eyes closed. The whole scene looked so peaceful, with the added gentle, warm L.A. breeze passing by the city of angels.  
  
Out of all the angels gathered there, one stood out in particular. This angel stood upon a high rock on the water's edge. The young maiden stood tall with delicate features and smooth skin. Her face is fair, relaxed, as her long, silky chestnut hair flowed in the wind. All of them there admired her beauty and youth. While the other angels had died in their mid-life.  
  
She could feel strands of hair tickling her face, as she listened to the gentle hum of the ocean and the skies above. Gosh, this was the best part of being an angel. Actually, make that second best. Healing the sick and helping the needed, was her first love.  
  
At the hospitals, the angels would go to heal whatever ailed the sick. Help bring fading souls to the afterlife. Just to see peoples' face light up with joy or comfort, is fulfilling enough. What more could she ask for?  
  
The youth opened her eyes, lowering herself to run her fingers through the warm, salty waters. Suddenly, the wind changed directions, blowing her long mane over her face. Immediately standing up right, she looked about. Something was wrong here, she didn't know what exactly, she just knew. The others had sensed it too, whispering amongst themselves and the elders.  
  
Out of nowhere, fallow voices chanting filled the air over the ocean's hum. Perturbed, the maiden on the rock asked, "Can you hear that.chanting?" to the other angel standing by her side.  
  
"Hear what?" answered the elder beside her. "All I can hear is the hum of the sea calling to the heavens."  
  
She turned towards the figure clad in white in disbelief. The angel took a breath to ask her other question, but she was cut short of that exhale. Noticing that only the crashing of the waves could be heard, she looked out to it. The youth took a few moments listening for its melodic hum, when none came, she turned back to the elder.  
  
To her horrified gasp, he was gone. Looking frantically about, so were the other angels. The beach looked empty except for her. Where did they all go?  
  
"What is wrong my child?" the man asked her. But, sadly, the youth, now, could not see nor hear his kind voice. "Is something the matter?" He tried again, still no answer from her.  
  
The sight of this confusion between two angels sparked an interest in the others to watch them. While the ones clad in black wrinkled their brows in concern, the elders' faces were stricken with concern. The appearance of the maiden looked somehow.different. As if the golden radiance on her skin had vanished.  
  
"What's happening to me?" she whispered in dismay. Her heart began to beat madly as a ribbon of glittery, blue and white light began to slither and bind its way about her body. As the light became more intense, it made her feel more light-headed.  
  
Her fellow angels ran over to help her, but the elders held them back. Fear and anxiety filled their fair faces, as they could only watch the sickening sight of an angel falling to the ground. The light had continued to constrict around her body like a snake with its prey. But, she was not grimacing in pain for her mind had already darkened to unconsciousness. (At least, it appeared so to all of them.)  
  
As her body fell to meet the ground, the angel's body became blue like the light that surrounded her. "No!" yelled a voice, cracking the silence. A young man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes rushed forward. His black cloak and long bangs swished about as he came to an abrupt stop before the light. Sadly for him, it was too late. The glittery blue had flown upwards to the skies. It quickly disappeared into the clouds to never be seen again.  
  
The angel slowly crumpled to his knees in vain and dismay of loss. He hung his head, wishing that he knew where that spirit was going to now. With the crunching of sand, a warm, reassuring hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of a comforting elder. "Life has something else intended for her, Nicodemius. Since she had died early in life, the tasks that were asked of her are not done." The elder paused to look up at the sky with Nicodemius. "Where she is to go, I hope she'll be happy and may God be with her."  
Fiore could feel a draft on her face, curious, she opens her eyes to find it all dark about her. She looked about, still nothing. 'I can tell I'm moving.Hey! I can think! But, to where am I going to?' she wondered. Then, it dawned on her of the home that had been left behind. Her heart filled with grief, 'I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to Nick.'  
  
Suddenly, Fiore could feel the draft softening around her. Now, she was being slowly lowered downwards. 'What now? Was this all a crazy dream? Am I going back? Please tell me that I'm going home!' As she descended further into the dark abyss, it became harder for her to think straight.  
  
All of a sudden, Fiore felt her body slip through a thick, wet-like mist. Her eyes glazed over as the sweet memories of her life as an angel got wiped away. It was as if the fog had absorbed them like a sponge.  
  
Her mind blank, the glowing spirit appeared in a dimly lit chamber. The floor was made of dirt, with a fancy wooden coffin in the center of the room. The cloud of light hovered above it. Out of the blue, a gentle breeze blew, twirling up the flower pedals and leaves. Spiraling about the spirit, the angel's soul lowered to it's last resting place.  
  
Once the sphere of energy fazed through the surface of the lid, it streatched out to form a blanket over the body inside. As soon as this sheet made contact with the body of the dead, the breeze of flora died down. There came a brilliant flash of light from within the coffin, filling the whole room. The healing plants reformed her flesh, bones, and the rest of the body. Fiore's soul melted and dispersed into her after it found her heart.  
  
The body convulsed a few times, bringing the mind back into the living. The newly revived opened her mouth to gasp, taking her first intake of fresh air. Not ready to open her eyes, decided to stretch her arms out, as if waking from a deep sleep. Her hands touched a cool, smooth surface to the side, not allowing her to stretch out further. The cold prompted her to open her eyes to see what was the matter.  
  
Yet again, Fiore found herself surrounded by shadows. Realizing she was lying down on something soft, and felt clostrophobic from the close proximity of the walls. Beginning to panic, lifted her arms up and began to bang on the lid of her entrapment. Making her hands into fists, punched the lid, allowing her to see a sliver of light for a few seconds. Lowering her hands, then carefully lifted with all her might to make the lid move aside. With a final push, the lid of the coffin toppled to the side. Allowing the fire's light to meet her eyes, blinding her for a time.  
~TO BE CONTINUED.~  
Chapter One and Two were originally one long chapter. But, since the documents have a limited size, I had to cut this short in a way. Is the name Nicodemius okay? When I was writing this, I didn't know what name I should use. Remembering a character's name from "Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH" that sounded cool, used it and knowing it sounded horrid for the moment. You'll get to know more about him later in the story, but that's where I draw the line for spoilers. Alright, chapter two should be coming soon! See y'all later! 


	6. 2:Uninviting

~Author's Note~  
  
Gomen naisai that it took me forever to get this chapter up. Gomen Naisai is "excuse me, sorry, or pardon me" in Japanese. Sorry that the first few chapters are about a depressing subject, the dead. It'll get more interesting as you go along. Please read and review this story! Since I couldn't find exact spells that I wanted to use, I chose the next best thing. French. Anyone taking that in school? French is such a pretty language, just like Quenya in The Lord Of The Rings. With my original fic that I've been slaving over recently, I've been using my French dictionary like crazy to name stuff and so forth. Originally I had used this book to help me understand the language as I read Alexander Dumas' The Man In The Iron Mask. I only managed to get half way through the book because I got side tracked with others. Does it sound okay to you if I use French? It may not make sense when I title and use them here and there, but it will much later. And, no, I'm not telling you more on that! Just read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The title has nothing to do with the fox show called by the same thing. I know the title sucks right now, but I'm still working on it.  
DARK ANGEL  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Peu Atrayant,"Uninviting"  
A searing hot pain shot through Fiore's eyes as she closed them. Soon, after the pain had gone, slowly opened them again and sat up. As her eyes adjusted to the fire's light, she realized her body felt really cramped and heavy. Not liking the discomfort, Fiore carefully swung herself over the edge of the coffin. Her feet made silent contact with the dusty floor.  
  
Ignoring the fact that the floor was freezing, she reached her arms desperately toward the ceiling. After stretching her tiresome limbs, Fiore felt fabric brush against her skin. Looking to her right arm, was fine black silk in the form of an elegant draping sleeve that went down to her waist. Following the fabric to the top and the rest of what she was wearing.  
  
Fiore was wearing a richly designed black gown with thin silver vines decorated near the seems. The top was collared with an under lying white undershirt. Around her waist was a belt with golden leaves carved into it, holding the whole audsamble together. Fiore's feet and shins were covered by solid black boots with a few gold vines.  
  
She was still too exhausted to form words into her thoughts. Brushing that matter aside, Fiore wanted to find a way out of here and somewhere warmer. It wasn't hard to find the way out because the door was a few yards away in front of where she stood.  
  
Shivering on her way to it, pulled up her cloak's hood. In relief, her hood was warm and it kept out the unwanted bright light. The edges of the cloak would flap about gently as she ascended the stairs.  
  
At the top of the stairs was a small room with no windows, lighted only by torches. Opposite from the stairs was a heavy wood door. Standing near the stairs still, Fiore shivered slightly. Not from cold, just began to feel a little colotrophobic again. Distracted, she gazed off into space for a while. Watching the light and shadows flicker about the dirty stone floor.  
  
Her eyes soon focused upon three familiar foot prints. (A/N: not familiar to her, but us the readers.) These tracks lead towards that old wooden door. Curious, following them, walked up to the door. She stared down at the small latch keeping the door closed. Fiore's hand hovered above it, hesitant to lift it.  
  
She shook her head, mentally kicking herself for almost giving up there. Lifting the latch away from the holder, grabbing the knob firmly and pushed the door open. As Fiore entered the next room, brought up an arm to protect her eyes from the light. But, once she realized that none came, dropped it to the side.  
  
This new room was much darker than the last, but bigger all the same. There were stacks upon stacks of dusty and cobwebbed boxes and antiques. The youth was able to make her way safely through the narrow paths and gapes by the dim beams of moonlight coming in through the high windows. (A/N: not the ceiling type.) In comparison to the dark room, she looked like a passing wraith.  
  
The reason she was compelled to get to the other side was because of the light coming through the shimmering wall. Once there, Fiore noticed that it moved like the waves in the ocean, but still appearing to be like a stonewall. Every few seconds, there were quick flashes of what was on the other side. As she gently stoked the surface, it most certainly did feel like water. But, no moisture residue was left on her fingers. Just a slight tingling sensation. With every experimental touch and reaching her arm through, the wall would ripple.  
  
Gathering up her courage, Fiore stepped up and over the low desks nearby. She could barely feel the wall as she did so. Once outside, the wall began to harden back to stone. She watched as the last bit disappeared. The wall was smooth and hard, except for a single, long, curvy vine on one of the slabs of stone. But, it was barely noticeable next to a statue of a wolf- like creature of some sort.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she studied this great hall that she stood in. It had rich, velvety red carpets lining the floor. Stain class windows with window seats. High wooden beams in complicated arches on the ceiling. Statues of various odd creatures holding torches to light the way.  
  
The warmth that the place brought fired up her curiosity to explore more of this wondrous place. She made her way down a few halls and corners with non- stop amazement. Soon, Fiore found one with more statues and stairs leading up and down to some place. At one end of this hall, a huge golden eagle statue stood in a door less room. It appealed to her, so she moved towards it. Suddenly, when only a few yards away, an elderly woman wearing black and green robes appeared in the hall.  
  
Professor Magonnagel was going to Dumbledore's office to get the plans for the upcoming school year. Just as she was about to step in, she noticed a strange, dark figure reflecting on the eagle's chest. 'What the.?' Magonnagel thought. Then, thinking it was Severus behind her, she decided to take her sweet time to turn around. But, she was so, very, wrong. She gasped, dropping her papers to the floor.  
  
"Oh no. it can't be.," she whispered in horror, shaking. The wraith like figure clad in black stopped in its tracks. Flinched slightly from confusion. Without a doubt, this was the most horrifying thing this woman has seen in her entire life. ".Voldormort!" Realizing that she had not a moment to lose, whipping out her wand and yelled at it, "EXPELLERAMIUS!"  
  
Fiore was sent flying through the air backwards. Her heart stricken with panic, she landed by sliding across the floor. Still on the floor, she looks up at the witch, too scared and confused to move. The elder kept a shaky hand with wand pointed at her like a gun.  
  
Soon, both the women could hear many feet come pounding down the halls from all directions. Other teachers arrived on the scene soon to be in the same shock as their companion had. A greasy haired man clad in black, feeling it was his duty, stepped forward to defend the others. "Se givrer!" Snape yelled at it with his wand. (A/N: "Se givrer" means "to freeze up or over" in French. There was no existing spell that I could find for this.)  
  
With those words uttered, the intruder was frozen to the spot. Not able to move a thing, not even the clothing. (A/N: picture how things or people look when Piper Halliwell from the WB's CHARMED does this, but with no spell.) The other teachers whipped out their wands to get their two sense in. As they came forward, a voice yelled, "STOP!"  
  
They did, looking up or turning around, came an elderly man with a white beard and clad in purple-red robes. Joining the group, Dumbledore looked at the intruder to the teachers. Then, speaking calmly and informatively, "This person is not our enemy." Seeing that no one was believing him, he went over to the frozen figure and pulled back it's hood.  
  
Long, auburn (A/N: mix of dark red and brown.) hair came cascading out of the hood. The group was in shock to see a fairly young and beautiful lady standing before them. The youth looked to be in her early to mid twenties. Deep brown eyes, smooth and flawless skin and features. Getting a further inspection of her robes, they saw that it was way too fancy looking to be owned by a Dark Lord.  
  
With his own wand out, Dumbledore tapped her on the head and said, "Defaire." (A/N: "defaire" means "undo" in French.) Then, stepped back to give the poor girl some room.  
  
The shower of sparks from the wand melted away Fiore's frozen state. She wobbled on her feet with unexpected imbalance. An old man stepped forward and gripped her by the wrists to prevent her from falling over. Looking him straight in the eyes, she pulled her arms away to her body.  
  
Clearing his throat, Albus tried to calm her in a soft voice, "Sh, it's okay. Nobody here is here to harm you. You're safe now." He waved his hands up and down slowly to emphasize his words. When she had stopped shivering with fear, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And, I welcome you to stay with us." He chose his words carefully; the old wizard didn't want to say too much that might confuse the woman. The sorcerer held his hand out to greet her with a handshake to get some sort of acknowledgement of what he spoke.  
  
His words had not calmed her. She was still filled with anxiety, with all those eyes staring at her expectantly. As Fiore studied his hand, she began to feel light headed again. The scenery before her eyes began to blur into stream of color. She brought her finger to her temples, willing it to stop. As her vision grew darker, the floor seemed to rush up to meet her. When Fiore's body hit the floor with a slight thud, she didn't feel any pain, just dizziness.  
  
Just before her mind blacked out, she could hear the faint echoes of the reaction from the others around her. "Mobilicorpus," came a voice. The sound of another spell to be hexed on her didn't sound pleasant at all. But, she had no time to be scared so, for Fiore had already fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.  
~TO BE CONTINUED.~  
Chapter Three is on the way! Does this title suck? Let me know if it needs to be in your feedback. ^.~ 


End file.
